The Sentouki without a Name
by Paine666
Summary: This is the Story of the young Sentouki Azuma Takagi. His true name is still unknown and so is the Gisei he was born for. On his journey to find his true name there is someone he desires. Though it's unlikely that he will get that special someone. After all it's the faction leader Ritsuka Aoyagi, who belongs to Soubi. Will he ever find his Gisei and who will it be?
1. I am Azuma Takagi

This is the little prologue of the story. I know it's short but the chapters will get longer over the time.

* * *

I am…

"I am Azuma Takagi, Sentouki of… no one. I don't even know my true name and I'm eighteen years old." Those would be the best two sentences when the black haired Sentouki would have to describe himself.

Azuma had started his training when he was around nine years old. Agatsuma-san had found him in an orphanage when Azuma had activated his field for the first time. Another kid had been picking on him once more, though that time he had decided to fight back and that had ended in little Azuma releasing his powers. Back then the owner of the orphanage had thought about throwing him out, since Azuma had scared all the other children. Luckily Agatsuma appeared and managed to find him when that scary owner chased him away.

Ever since that day he worked a lot on himself, trained his body and mind as much as possible to pay back. Azuma had heard rumours about the three different big Factions, though no one had asked him to join one and as a lonely Sentouki he didn't need to anyway. Septimal Moon, the oldest of the factions was held together by Seimei Aoyagi, his younger brother Ritsuka had formed the faction called Sentinel Sun. A faction that was a lot friendlier to a Sentouki than Septimal Moon. Then there was the third faction, Renegade Star. Azuma had only heard rumours about that one and didn't know if they were true. But one rumour he had heard so many times that he believed it… a child younger than himself was their leader.

Even now that he was eighteen years and seven months old, Azuma didn't know his true name yet. It simply hadn't appeared and no one could tell him why. Though Agatsuma-san as well as Nakamura-san - Azuma's teachers - were certain that he wasn't a blank fighter. But what if his name would never appear? How was he supposed to find his own Gisei then? And… what if his Gisei simply rejected him and caused his name to stay hidden? Those thoughts were roaming around in his mind every day. There must have been a reason why his name hadn't shown up yet. Or was it nothing more than coincidence?

One thing though was certain. He would accept any challenge, any trial he had to go through to find the one he belonged to. Since he was born with a true name, there was a Gisei he was born for. Somewhere on this earth, hopefully close to him already.

"Never give up, you will find your Gisei." was what Nakamura-san told him whenever he was sad and thought he had to give up.

* * *

I am using the setting of the following Loveless RP Forum for this story. Feel free to visit us there and maybe even join us.

forum/LOVELESS-New-World/176176/


	2. Getting a break

Please feel free to leave comments as a review, or if you want to chat - I won't bite if you send PM's.

* * *

Getting a break

Azuma had enough for the day, he still had some classes though he just couldn't go on this time. It was frustrating to see all those happy Sentouki united with their Gisei's, while he didn't even know his name. Though one couldn't say he was envy, Azuma just had two wishes in his live. Knowing his true name and finally finding his Gisei. Was it too much he asked for?

Passing the classrooms he had called his teacher Nakamura-san via phone, that he didn't feel well and would go on a walk. If possible he'd try to catch up what he would miss during this day. Though Nakamura-san had told him it was okay and he would have the rest of the day free, since Nakamura-san wasn't in the Academy for a few days. The older Sentouki finally had been able to find his Gisei and wanted to know him better.

It was a well-known privilege that once a Gisei and their Sentouki met, they were allowed to leave the Academy and spend some days on their own. Financially supported by the Academy, they got the chance to get to know each other and start forming their bond. ' _Will I ever have a few days with my Gisei?_ ' he asked himself, while leaving the building to get some fresh air.

Wandering towards the gate to leave the Academy grounds, he passed a few Units he didn't know. Actually besides his teachers and the faction leaders of Sentinel Sun and Septimal Moon, Azuma didn't really know anyone. Others seemed to avoid him just because of his dark look. Azuma simply liked his dark leather boots, his dark pants and shirts. Was that something that bad?

 _In – out. In – out._

His breath and pulse were calm once he had passed the gates and walked towards the woods and out of the town. Though the days were already getting colder, he knew there was an inn on his way. And the Matsumi Inn always had a spare room for someone wandering around in the wilds.

The sky was clear and a slight breeze embraced his body. Azuma had forgotten his jacket at his room. So the cool air was giving him light goose bumps. Once he was sure that he wouldn't meet anyone on his way, Azuma started running. Out of the village along and the road until he reached the inn. The Sentouki stopped and looked at the door for a while thinking.

 _Bump. Bump. Bump._

His pulse was still okay so he just shook his head and continued to run. ' _No break yet, I can still go on. I have to get past my limits. I have to know who I am!_ ' he encouraged himself to run even further. Though before he left the village behind too far, he turned around and ran back. Past the inn and past the gates of the Academy, he finally allowed himself to walk slower. Once his fast pulse had calmed down, and Azuma went back to his own room. Back into his solitary world.

"I just wish I knew who I really am…" he muttered, closing the door of his room behind himself. Waiting for him was a dark and empty room.


	3. The one I desire

The one I desire

During the next days Azuma didn't have anything to do, since Nakamura-san still hadn't returned to the Academy. He had spent some hours on the training ground and some of his time in the big library to search for some interesting fantasy novels.

Reading old fantasy novels, written in Japanese or English, was one of his greatest hobbies. Azuma used those books for entertainment and for collecting ideas to create powerful spells he could use in battles. There was always a novel waiting for him in his room to be read, while he would take notes and form spells on paper to think about what they could do in a battle and if they would be useful at all.

It was about lunch time when Azuma entered the library, he didn't really feel hungry and wanted to search for any new and interesting book. It didn't have to be a fantasy novel all the time, science or biology books were useful as well. Science and biology shouldn't get underestimated for forming spells, after all the spells could attack or defend. Knowing the anatomy of his enemy and the laws of nature was important.

Silently Azuma was standing in front of a bookshelf he never looked at before. Books from an author called "Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche" were standing there. Carefully he took out one of the books, opening it to read about the author. The title of the book was 'Beyond good and evil' and it somehow caught his interest. Maybe he should give the book a try. But then someone appeared next to him, smiling lightly. The figure next to him made him freeze, before he bowed deeply. Azuma could feel his cheeks heat up, he hadn't seen the other male human coming closer. "I-I'm sorry for my rudeness, Aoyagi-sama." Azuma said and hoped the Gisei wouldn't be mad.

"There is no need to bow, Takagi-kun." the soft voice of Ritsuka Aoyagi told him. Azuma nearly squawked when he heard that silky voice. And he knew how the faction leader of Sentinel Sun looked like. Attractive… more than just attractive in the Sentouki's eyes, but Azuma wouldn't admit that. If he was envy, then that Agatsuma-san could call Ritsuka his Gisei, though he actually belonged to the Gisei's older brother.

"But I have to be…" Azuma finally tried to protest softly, happy that he didn't accidently stutter.

"Be polite? You haven't done anything wrong, Takagi-kun. Though I'm not your Gisei and I'm not the one who reigns with an iron fist." Ritsuka replied, his black cat tail swaying lightly behind him.

Azuma wanted to protest more, though he didn't know what to reply to that. Ritsuka was right and whenever Azuma came too close to the Gisei… he felt so weak. Almost like the little child again that had been picked up so many years ago. Azuma once more scolded himself quietly in his thoughts ' _Just why am I blushing when I get near Aoyagi-sama? He is my faction leader and looks good, that's true… but I'm, not a little school girl!_ '

"I-I have to go, Aoyagi-sama. I apologize I can't spend more time to talk." he said hasty and ran towards the entrance. In his hurry to get away from Ritsuka, the Sentouki even forgot to register the book and simply took it back with him. That would cause him some trouble later, but that was nothing bad.


	4. Studies never end

Studies never end

"What do you mean with 'Your classes are finally over'?" Azuma wanted to know, staring at Soubi Agatsuma. Confusion was visible in Azuma's eyes. That had come a little bit too early in his eyes. The Sentouki didn't feel like he was that well prepared already, but if Agatsuma-san was thinking he was – there was no chance to argue against it.

"You heard me right. Nakamura-san won't return to duty so soon and I don't have the time to teach you as well as the younger students. You have been taking classes for almost ten years now, Azuma. And you barely lost a training battle, even if you're fighting alone." Soubi stated and shook his head. With those words the older Sentouki left Azuma alone in the classroom. The classroom he had always used when training with Nakamura-san.

Azuma sank down on a chair, not knowing what to think of everything. Sure it was a good thing that his teacher had found his Sentouki. Being polite as he was, Azuma always called his teacher Nakamura-san, though they have become friends over the time. Actually Azuma should be happy for Jushiro, his only friend had been waiting for his Gisei even longer. Hopefully Azuma wouldn't have to wait for so many years like his friend.

' _Just what am I supposed to do now? My studies are over but… I am still alone, not able to bond with any Gisei around. I'm a freak… or rather said… what am I?_ ' Azuma asked himself, staring up at the clock.

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

While the time passed by slowly, Azuma wondered if it would make any difference if he'd try to call out to his Gisei. Maybe but… he had been confronted with nearly every Gisei that wasn't bond to a Sentouki already. And none of these Gisei, neither male nor female and no matter how old or young they had been, had reacted to his field. They just met and parted again, though they could all feel he belonged to a Gisei already so it was true that Azuma wasn't a blank fighter. Though where did he belong to? What if his Gisei had died already? No that wasn't possible… after all a Sentouki's life was bond to their Gisei. If his Gisei wouldn't exist anymore, then Azuma wouldn't be alive as well.

"It won't get any better if I am wasting my time here… guess I should go back to the books I have in my room." Azuma muttered and forced himself out of the chair. He had no need to rush back to his room, slowly passing other classrooms. In front of a few classrooms he stopped for a little while and listened to the teachers instructions. But in those rooms he didn't hear anything he wouldn't know already.

 _Your studies will never end._ Azuma remembered those words well, though he couldn't remember where he heard them or when. They just stuck in his mind and wouldn't go away not even after many years.

Back in his room he sat down and grabbed the book from Nietzsche he had accidently took with him a few days before. Leaning back in his armchair he started to read. It wasn't a writing style or genre he was used to, still he wanted to give it a try. Couldn't be bad after all, right? He turned on his MP3-Player when he wanted some background music to fill the silence and listened to quiet sounds. Some medieval bands were fun and not that noisy, just perfect for reading. Even those choir songs he sometimes enjoyed were great for reading and relaxing. Though when he was training, Azuma preferred louder songs.


	5. Strange Meeting

Strange meeting

For the first time in almost ten years, Azuma had left the Academy for more than just a day or two. Azuma didn't remember in which town the orphanage was where he had lived before Soubi found him, but he didn't really care about that. The city in Japan that interested him the most was Tokyo. The big capital city with its attractions, universities and whatever else was waiting for him over there.

 _Next station: Ikebukuro._

Azuma got off from his seat and stepped out of the train. The young man knew that he wouldn't be able to stay at the Academy forever. Though he had tried, he wasn't a good teacher not even for the youngest Sentouki. Sometimes he wasn't patient enough to explain things again and again. So he needed to find a live outside of the Academy. Thinking about where to look around for ideas about what he could like to do as a job, the first city that popped up in his mind was Tokyo. He had heard many people around the Academy talking about the capital city. And so he got curious over the years. Now it was time to satisfy his wishes and explore the town.

A growling sound in his tummy nearly made Azuma blush when he left the train station. Luckily he spotted a lot of ramen shops and even a few restaurants, so Azuma wouldn't have to explore the city hungry. But right now he didn't feel like sitting down and eat something properly. When he saw a convenient store he bought himself a couple of sandwiches and a bottle of water. Somehow he wasn't really a sugar tooth so if he would drink coke or lemonade it would always be the 'light' version of it.

Munching one of his sandwiches he wandered around, searching for a hotel where he could stay for a night or two that wouldn't consume most of his money. But it looked bad in this district, so maybe once he was done looking around for what he could find here, he should take a look in one of the outer districts. Though he was used to the much calmer village around the Academy, he actually liked the busy city he visited a lot. So many things to do and to discover, he surely would be able to spend many weeks here and find something new every day.

After his little hunger was satisfied, Azuma headed towards the university to see what kind of studies they offered. Sure being a Sentouki was a good thing, but with that someone could only earn money if he or she would work as teacher in the Academy. Something Azuma wasn't made for. Since he hadn't been taking classes that were only specified for him being a Sentouki, he had a good education as well and actually was able to go to university after he got the necessary papers. ' _Note to myself… I need to talk to that Agatsuma again once I get back._ ' he told himself, hoping he wouldn't forget it.

Unlike the weather report had told him in the morning, it started raining way too early. They had said it would rain around the night, right now it wasn't even evening. Though he couldn't change it even if he would complain, Azuma needed to go into a store or anything just not to get wet. Entering the first ramen store he saw, the Sentouki accidently bumped into someone he hadn't seen before. Looking up a bit, he stared into a male face. Glasses helping the other male to see better, the face framed by green hair. Even though the man was just about to leave a ramen store he had a Chupa Chup in his mouth.

"I'm sorry…" Azuma mumbled a quiet apology, before slipping into the shop and making the way free for the other man. ' _What a colourful strange guy…_ ' he thought when sitting down to stare at the menu. Since he was already there, he could as well eat something. Ordering the cheapest ramen he could find on the menu he leaned back in his seat and stared up at a screen, watching the latest news.

It was said that there was a group of younger people messing around and attacking random people. Though they didn't seem to steal anything, they hurt their victims so much that they would needed to spend a long time in the hospital. Somehow it worried Azuma, having people running around and doing bad things like that wasn't right. He wondered why the police hadn't been able to track them down yet. Silently he hoped that he wouldn't run into them. Sure he was able to defend himself in a spell battle, but fighting against a crowd of people alone… on top of that with his fists and not his words, was a lot different.

Even after waiting for two hours the rain hadn't stopped and Azuma had given up. Asking the ramen shop owner if he knew a cheap hotel or hostel close by, lead him to a pretty cheap inn that was at the corner of Ikebukuro. Arriving there he had been drenched, but the room was pretty cheap and he would even get a breakfast. After getting out of his wet clothes, Azuma laid down on the bed and turned on the TV.


	6. Strolling around in Tokyo

**Strolling around in Tokyo**

The new day brought a better weather, the sun was shining and the sky was nearly clear from clouds. Though being at the end of the year, it was pretty cold already. Covered by his long black leather coat, Azuma left the inn early after a small breakfast.

He needed to use most of the day, looking around at the university and if that wasn't enough… maybe even taking a few tests to see what he was good at. Azuma had lot to do and just one day to get through with it. In the evening he would need to get the last train back to Goura so he would be back by night at the Academy. Running from the train station straight to the Academy would do it for sure. As long as they hadn't planned any night training missions again. Thinking back of them he sighed quietly, always fighting alone it had been hard to get along there.

Entering the university it was pretty quiet. Actually not what Azuma had expected at all. Back in the tram it had been incredibly noisy.  
Crossing the entrance hall he picked up some brochures and made his way to the launch where he could sit down and relax for a bit while reading through the offered studies. Though there surely were some interesting Graduate Schools, none of them really suited into Azuma's life. The Sentouki might have been interested in Technology, though that wasn't enough to study in that direction. There was something else he loved way more… gaming. Even though he loved that, he barely enjoyed his games since he wanted to become a suitable Sentouki for his future Gisei.

Sighing he placed the brochures back to where he got them and left, for now it didn't really matter if or what he wanted to study. It was way more important to find his Gisei. After that they could discuss on what his Gisei had planned for the future and especially what Azuma's role should be in that future. Leaving the University he noticed someone crossing his path. A green haired man, with a Chupa Chup sticking in his mouth, made his way through the entrance hall. ' _You always meet twice, huh? Looks like that sentence… could be true._ ' the Sentouki thought while leaving the Campus.

On his way back to the main station where he would get his train back sooner than he actually had planned, Azuma decided to stop and get lunch before leaving the capital city behind. He remembered a special restaurant in the Shinjuku district. The "Lock Up" as it was called, was a pretty unique restaurant. Dark, a bit scary and something special for sure, something that would suit Azuma's gothic look and way of living.

Reaching the mentioned restaurant he grinned slightly, when a maid came and putted handcuffs on him. Still smiling lightly he got lead into one of their 'prison rooms', where Azuma could order some spooky drinks and dishes. He decided to order a drink called 'Medusa's eyeball' just out of curiosity and a cross shaped pizza.  
It took a while after he got his drink, before Azuma really took a sip of it. It didn't taste bad, though it really didn't look that delicious. But it was more than just interesting. Eating his pizza and managing to drink his 'Medusa's eyeball' he felt that he was ready to head back. When he was almost finished with his drink, he decided to poke the eyeball treat that gave the drink its name. A really funny idea, if Azuma was honest with himself.

Azuma hadn't noticed he almost spend the entire afternoon, even eating a desert had took Azuma longer than he expected. When leaving the dark restaurant it was already late afternoon. Sighing he looked at his phone, planning the shortest route back to the main station. He really should get back to the Academy now. Tokyo didn't give him what he wanted. Looking at his phone he didn't really watch his environment when he crossed a silent side street. It didn't really bother him that it was actually too quiet for Tokyo. But when he noticed that, it was already too late.

Three people in front of him blocked the street and looking back over his shoulder, Azuma had two in his back as well. The way they looked at him, already mumbling quietly, the Sentouki knew he wouldn't get past them without force. But… you shouldn't use your spells against those who can't fight back the same way. At least that was what he believed. Putting his phone back in his pocket he made himself ready. Dodging and waiting for a slight chance to escape was the best option here.

At first it looked good for him, the two guys that attacked him where slow for him and he could dodge every of their attacks. Though over the time, Azuma made a mistake and stepped back too often. Right into the arms of those two guys who had been waiting in his back. Getting his arms locked he wasn't able to defend himself without the spells. Though he didn't want to, he had to use spells to get out of this… hopefully. Activating his Sentouki field and quietly mumbling a spell, Azuma was able to put the two slowpokes asleep.  
Though he tried to free himself, he didn't have the time to cast another spell when something hard hit his head. The world in front of his eyes faded into black, the last thing he did was calling out to his sacrifice. _Where are you… just where are you, when I need you the most?_


	7. Unexpected Saviour

**Unexpected Saviour**

When Azuma woke up again he expected to look at a hospital ceiling, but instead of that he stared at a normal rooms ceiling. Groaning quietly he looked around, the hard punch or whatever it was had caused him some terrible headaches. It was an average, still nice living room he had been brought to. Being put on a sofa he couldn't see everything of the room though.

"Ah, finally awake?" a male voice asked with a slightly strange accent.

Slowly sitting up, Azuma stared in the direction where he heard the voice coming from and frowned. Why did it have to be him? The Chupa Chup loving guy he saw twice already was sitting on a chair at a dining table and looked at him smiling. Now he understood the slightly strange accent, the guy was already enjoying a Chupa Chup again.

"Why… am I here?" Azuma asked, confusion and surprise were the feelings that were reign in his heart right now. True he had called for his Gisei before he passed out, but that guy couldn't be it. Azuma didn't feel anything special about the man in front of him, yet he had helped him.

"Couldn't just leave you there unconscious and messed up. Guess those guys got you and… I had to pick up your phone, it was laying on the floor. You got a call… from someone I know very well myself. So… I decided I'd bring you here, to my home. Sou-chan knows already you got attacked. Besides… my name is Kio Kaidou." the man explained, when he introduced himself his smile widened.

 _Sou-chan?_

"Kimo?" Azuma asked, still feeling a bit dizzy and confused by all that had happened.

"It's KIO… my name isn't that hard to remember." Kio growled quietly, while a little pout played around his lips.

"I'm sorry Kio-san… it's just my head hurts like crazy. You… who do you mean with Sou-chan?" Azuma wanted to know, he for himself didn't know any Sou-chan. Or did he?

Kio first frowned then chuckled quietly when he realized the little mistake. "Oh right… you might actually know him as Soubi Agatsuma." he explained and came over, Azuma's phone in his hand "I allowed myself to accept the call and explain everything to Sou-chan. He said once you're back on your feet you should go back to that strange Academy."

Azuma nodded slightly and took the phone out of Kio's hand when it got offered to him. "I… I am Azuma Takagi. Thank you, Kio-san." he said quietly and bowed to the other man as good as it was possible while sitting on the sofa.

"Ah it's okay… since Sou-chan called you, you must be one of his friends. Or at least don't belong to that damn Seimei… whatever it is, it's fine with me." Kio said and shrugged slightly, sitting down in an armchair.

Azuma looked at his phone, besides the call Kio had mentioned there was a simple message from Soubi. ' _Come back to the Academy as soon as you can. Guess we have stopped your training too early._ ' That message didn't look good, or at least not what he hoped it would look like.

"I'm… sorry if I am a burden, but can I stay until tomorrow morning? I guess I have missed the last train… and actually had to go back tonight." Azuma asked, hoping it would be okay.

Kio tilted his head slightly, as if he was thinking about it though he just smiled at Azuma in a way that made the younger Sentouki nearly shiver. It was strange. Just what did he think about?

"Well Sou-chans friends are my friends. I won't mind if you stay tonight. Though the bed belongs to me… and since you're not … ah forget what I just said." Kio said with his sheepish smile, shaking his head at the last part.


	8. Please be my Gisei!

Thank you guys for your reviews. I really appreciate them and they help me to develop the story. Please enjoy this longer chapter.

Since my keyboard is getting worse and worse, it might take longer to write the following chapters. Though I will replace it soon, so I can give you a good couple of new chapters soon.

* * *

 **Please be my Gisei!**

Azuma arrived at the Academy early as he had managed to get back from Tokyo in the morning. The sleep he got in Kio's apartment had helped him to recover, the headaches were finally gone. He somehow feared the confrontation with Soubi and what it would bring him in the end. More lessons for sure, maybe even get… disciplined.

Before he would seek the confrontation with the older and much more experienced Sentouki, Azuma decided he needed to change his clothes. Being left on the streets hadn't helped him or his clothes a bit. His shirt was slightly torn and even the jeans he was wearing had seen better days. After taking a hot shower and changing into fresh clothing he felt better, though he didn't feel like he was ready for the conversation yet.

 _Come back to the Academy as soon as you can. Guess we have stopped your training too early._

Azuma sighed quietly, staring at the message on his phone once more. He hadn't replied, though Soubi surely knew already he had been back. After all Azuma could feel Soubi being close as well, but he wasn't ready to face him yet he needed to calm down first.

Walking through the floors of the Academy, Azuma ended up standing in front of the library again. And once more he had forgotten the book of Nietzsche in his room. Hopefully they wouldn't be mad at him for that. Opening the door he slipped into the quiet halls of wisdom. Taking deep breaths he soon calmed down and wandered through the floors that were created by bookshelves.

The Sentouki passed just a few other students and some teachers, most of them sitting at one of the tables while they were reading in a book. No one seemed to really notice him. Actually Azuma preferred to stay unnoticed, though being honest he longed for someone special. Someone who would give him the attention he needed, that special someone who would give him the comfort of being needed and even if it would be only as Sentouki.

Looking down a floor of bookshelves Azuma froze. Embraced by the light of the window behind him, holding a book in his hand, was Ritsuka. The slightly older Gisei was reading in the book, his tail swaying lightly behind him. Azuma swallowed and didn't know what to think of himself and how his entire being reacted to the other man.

 _Mesmerizing._

Azuma couldn't think of any other word that could describe the Gisei, the man he looked at. Simply mesmerizing and admirable, that was how Azuma would describe Ritsuka. If he only was a blank Sentouki or could simply chose his Gisei, but since he had a name already that was out of reach. He would have to accept whoever it might be. But… didn't Agatsuma-san actually have another name than Ritsuka's? And they were still able to fight together as a Unit, right? So… maybe he should give it a try and ask the Gisei? ' _I… have to try even though I'm afraid of it… someday I will, just a bit more power._ '

"Oh, welcome back Azuma-kun. Did you recover already?" Ritsuka asked, looking up from his book. The Gisei smiled softly at him, a slight worry visible in his gaze.

Azuma had to clear his throat before he could answer, feeling like something was blocking his throat. "Y-Yes I did… w-wasn't hurt that bad actually. They just… hit my head a bit." he replied and tried to smile a little, but he was sure it looked awkward.

The Gisei's cat ears twitched slightly and he tilted his head slightly. Ritsuka looked like he really was thinking about something. "You look like you have something that is bothering you, do you want to go on a little walk and talk with me?" he offered.

 _Answer him, don't just stare and blush!_

Azuma could hear his thoughts screaming at him. "S-Sure…" he heard himself saying, his cheeks heating up lightly. ' _Gods I'm such an idiot…_ '

Ritsuka placed the book back onto the shelf and lead the way out of the library. Azuma could do nothing but following his leader quietly. Without really noticing or making it official, Azuma had decided to join Sentinel Sun. Though he still didn't knew how to make himself useful around the Academy or what to work for earning money.

Walking through the park that was attached to the Academy, Azuma stared at what was in front of his feet. It was hard to say anything whenever Ritsuka was around, but practically being alone with him… made things even worse.

"So… what is it that is bothering you, Azuma-kun? Couldn't you find what you were looking for on your trip?" Ritsuka asked, he sounded like he really cared about the younger Sentouki.

"Well yes and no… I still don't know what I could do with myself to earn money. I don't know what I'm good at… except of fighting in spell battles, there is nothing." Azuma replied, stopping to walk while still staring on his feet "Though I realized something… that is important to me."

Ritsuka listened closely, tilting his head thinking while looking at the Sentouki. "How about you guard the Academy then? I guess after all the conflicts of the past… we should build up a Security team out of both factions. The younger Units need protection. But what is it that you realized, Azuma-kun?"

Working for the safety of the younger Sentouki and Gisei sounded good, maybe he really should give it a try. And to reach that, he would need to spend more time with his training getting better and better. Though just how should he tell Ritsuka what he wanted?

 _Just say it. Be brave just this time!_

"Ritsuka-san…" Azuma started, taking a deep breath while he tried to gather his courage together "Please… please be my Gisei!" Though he actually wanted to ask, it came out a bit too loud and Azuma blushed embarrassed.

The asked Gisei blinked confused, before he smiled and placed a gentle hand on the Sentouki's shoulder "You know Azuma-kun… I can't just claim you. Though if you would have been a blank Sentouki I might have agreed… still I have Soubi at my side. And then… out there somewhere is a Gisei waiting for you."

The softly spoken words filled his ears, though they left his mind empty. Just why couldn't he have stayed quiet? Why did he need to tell Ritsuka what he wanted? He would never be good enough for the faction leader… especially not since he had the strong Soubi Agatsuma at his side.

Azuma felt like he wanted to run away and hide himself somewhere, but the soft hand on his shoulder held him back. And crying was nothing he would allow himself to do in public.

"Even if I can't claim you as my Sentouki Azuma-kun, I still can be a friend for you. I'm sure if we work together, we can find your Gisei and get your true name to show up." Ritsuka said softly, trying to cheer the saddened Sentouki up a bit.

It didn't really help Azuma right now and he mumbled an excuse, saying he needed to get back to his room. He just felt bad and wanted to be alone. At least for this day, the Sentouki didn't want to face Soubi. Whatever the older Sentouki wanted to tell him, it could wait until the next day.


	9. Confrontation

Sorry for the little break. Needed to replace my keyboard and real life kept me busy as well.

* * *

 **Confrontation**

On the next day, Azuma didn't really feel any better. Early in the morning Azuma tried to escape the Academy and the confrontation with Soubi Agatsuma. Walking hastily through the hallway of the house where the students had been sleeping, everything was quiet and there weren't many people he passed.

Leaving the house behind he took a deep breath, soon he'd move from that building to the one for teachers and the staff. At least he would tell Ritsuka that he'd accept the offered job. And he had no reason to refuse, just working here didn't mean he'd have to guard Ritsuka twenty-four hours a day. It would be nice to spend time with Ritsuka, but after getting rejected once it might be a bit difficult.

 _I can't just claim you._

"Stop thinking about it and concentrate on what's laying ahead." he scolded himself quietly, shaking his head. Once he had passed the gates of the Academy's grounds, he started to stretch his legs muscles. 'Preparing my body is better than getting hurt in the end… laying around in bed won't help me find myself.' Azuma told himself while taking deep breaths. The cold air filling his lungs was clear and fresh.

When thinking he had stretched himself enough, Azuma started running. This day, he'd run through the entire village down in the valley and get back while running a further way back. Like this he could train his endurance and escape Soubi some more, though today he would need to face him. Running away wouldn't work forever.

Hours had passed and it was almost time for lunch when he passed the gates of the Academy again, walking a bit slower to slowly calm his heartbeat down again. He felt his phone vibrating in his pants pocket. Panting lightly he grabbed the phone and looked at the screen.

 _1 new message Soubi Agatsuma  
Show Delete_

Sighing Azuma pressed the show button on the screen and read through the message. Easy to understand what the other Sentouki wanted.

 _Meet me in your old classroom. Now!_

It was useless to try and avoid what was going to happen. He needed to meet Soubi, not only because the other Sentouki wanted that meeting. Azuma needed to tell Soubi what had happened the day before and what he planned to do. Maybe the other Sentouki would agree… if not, it might end in a fight.

Entering the mentioned room in the actual Academy, the other man was already waiting for him. Soubi looked out of the window, not turning around until Azuma closed the door behind himself. The amethyst eyes of Soubi seemed to pierce through Azuma's ruby eyes. He couldn't really look away even though he wanted to.

"So you recovered completely from what happened in Tokyo?" Soubi asked and nodded slightly, not expecting an answer from that "If you would have to defend your Gisei in that situation you would have failed. From now on I'll train you."

"You said it yourself a few days ago… 'Your classes are finally over.' It was you who said I'd be ready for the world. And now you're taking your words back, right? " Azuma replied in an icy tone.

Soubi shook his head slightly and countered "No, you are ready for what's laying ahead. But you're lacking in discipline. If you can't even defend yourself against people who're attacking you… you can't defend your Gisei."

"But we shouldn't use spells against those who…" Azuma tried to defend himself.

"That doesn't matter. You don't have to hurt them if you don't want to… you always can put them asleep if you prefer a softer handling." Soubi interrupted in a harsh tone "And there is one more thing. Never bring Ritsuka into difficult situations again like you did yesterday."

That had been too much. Azuma tackled Soubi, pinning him against the wall. "What do you know? You aren't even his real Sentouki, you belong to Seimei! You can't know how I feel about it!" Azuma yelled at the older man, his feelings overwhelming him.

"Are you finished now?" Soubi asked, pushing Azuma back. The impact was harder than expected and Azuma landed on his butt. He stared up at Soubi with anger shimmering in his eyes. The sound of a ringing phone though ended the heating up conversation.

Soubi accepted the call. "Yes?" Nodding slightly from time to time in thoughts, he still looked down at Azuma who was slowly getting up on his feet. The younger Sentouki wanted to leave, but he didn't dare to. The conversation wasn't over yet.

"Yes, he's here with me… sure, shouldn't be a problem." Soubi said and hung up. Putting his phone away he seemed to be the same old distanced Sentouki he always was. "You're coming with me now… there is someone you should meet."

* * *

Don't forget to visit the forum my story is taking place in. Feel free to join our roleplay and create your own characters.

forum/LOVELESS-New-World/176176/


	10. Know your past

**Know your past**

Azuma followed Soubi through the floors and the hallway out of the school with all the classrooms and into the main building. In the hallway of the main building weren't many people and Soubi lead him into the floor with the different offices.

Entering one of these rooms there was Ritsuka together with two men waiting. One of those two strangers was a lot older than the rest of the people in the room, pretty much visible with the man's grey hair. The second man was younger his voice silky when he spoke, but Azuma couldn't see his face because of his long black hair.

"We are here now… why did you want us to show up, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked once Azuma had closed the door behind them.

"Ah we just got some great news, Soubi. Close to the Academy… do you remember that there was a construction site over the last few years?" Ritsuka asked, ignoring the fact that Azuma was standing behind the slightly taller Sentouki. As a reply Soubi nodded slightly.

"The building got finished three months ago and we were finally able to open. We opened up a clinic for Sentouki and Gisei. Everyone with medical issue is welcome over there, as long as they stay peaceful." the black haired man said and got up, turning towards the two Sentouki "The clinic gets financed by Uehara Industries, we're researching for treatment suited for Sentouki and Gisei. We just came here to invite the two factions to make use of our clinic, feel free to contact us whenever someone needs medical treatment."

"Uehara Industries?" Azuma asked quietly, he never had heard of any company with that name.

The older man stood up and turned around to the others as well, bowing slightly he introduced themselves "This is my master Zakuro Uehara. I'm Akira Tanaka, the servant of the household Uehara." When he stood upright again, the man's eyes widened and he stared at Azuma for a while as if he had seen a ghost.

The man called Zakuro Uehara noticed the strange look of his servant and frowned lightly. His voice was soft when he asked "Is anything wrong with this young man, Tanaka-san?"

Azuma had tilted his head confused, if he would have something sticking in his face… Soubi would have told him about it, right? The servant cleared his throat and took a few steps forward towards Azuma. "Young master… might your family's name by any chance be Takagi?" he asked quietly.

The young Sentouki froze. Just where did that man know that from? Not knowing how to reply to this he nodded lightly. It was Zakuro's voice that broke the following silence "Do you know him from somewhere, Tanaka-san?"

"Ah master Zakuro… you can't know that, it happened before you came to the household. I will explain everything on the way back home, mylord." Tanaka explained looking towards his master, turning his gaze towards Azuma again he added "Could you by any chance accompany us for a little trip? I would like to explain everything in a more private environment."

Azuma looked from the servant to Ritsuka, waiting if he'd get the permission to go with those two people. Ritsuka looked at the Sentouki and nodded with a slight smile, Azuma was allowed to go with them if he wanted to.

"I uhm… sure. Are we talking about a longer trip or will I be back by tomorrow?" Azuma wanted to know, his attention focused on the servant again.

Tanaka hummed quietly in thoughts before he replied to Azuma's question. "If I'm right young master, you will need more than just one day. I hope you will be fine with that? I am sure you will want to know what I have to tell you… it's about your true family. Am I mistaken or have you grown up in an orphanage?"

Azuma gasped, that couldn't be just a coincidence. Tanaka really knew something about his past. "I… I did grow up in an orphanage before I came here. Where do you know that from, Tanaka-san?" Azuma wanted to know, he slowly got more and more curious about it.

"Ah… we leave Tanaka-san. If he will stay longer with us, I'm sure we can afford to buy him some new clothes, right?" Zakuro interfered and walked towards the door. The servant agreed quietly and smiled lightly at Azuma before following his master out of the Academy. Azuma had no other choice than to follow them right away. There was no time for packing or going to get anything out of his room. Luckily he always carried his wallet with him.

Sitting on one of the backseats of a car, Azuma stared out of the window staying silent. While Zakuro was sitting next to him, it was Tanaka who was driving. Azuma had noticed that the slightly older man had been a Sentouki himself, though he didn't look like he wanted to fight with him. Just the sounds of the engine and the radio playing quiet traditional Japanese music, on the entire way to their destination they didn't talk at all.

The car stopped in front of an old manor and the older Sentouki got out of the car, Azuma got out as well and waited for what would happen. Since Zakuro was passing the gate and walking towards the door of the traditional house, Azuma simply followed him and waited for them to explain everything. When Tanaka returned, the old man opened the door and let his master and Azuma in.

Tanaka then lead Azuma to a room with a glass front and asked him to sit down. The servant then left him there, asking him to be a bit more patient with him. ' _Soon I hope I'll know why I'm here…_ ' the young Sentouki thought and sighed quietly, looking out of the glass front. He stared at a giant old Sakura tree.

A few minutes after he had been left alone, it was Zakuro who appeared first. The tall Sentouki now was wearing a black kimono and sat down on the other side of the table. "Did Tanaka-san explain anything to you yet?" he asked, as Azuma he was looking out of the glass front.

"No… I had made us some tea, master Zakuro. I thought that it would make everything a bit more comfortable." Tanaka answered instead of Azuma, when he returned with another servant bringing tea and some snacks. After the second servant had left, Tanaka sat down at the table himself. With a cup of tea in front of each man, he was ready to explain everything.

Clearing his throat after taking a sip of the hot tea, Tanaka took a deep breath. "Master Zakuro you can't know that because it had been before you came here… but your father had a sister named Kaori. Lady Kaori had a hidden relationship with a servant of this household, only I knew about that for a long time but I kept my mouth shut. Though when your aunt became pregnant with a child of that man, she still had been young and since she wasn't married with him… your father decided it would be a shame to the family and lower their good name. So he threw her out of the family and he had thrown the servant out as well." Tanaka explained quietly, getting both Sentouki's attention with his words.

"The servant I'm talking about was Ryoichi Takagi. Lady Kaori gave birth to a son, though with still being a college student and Ryoichi being unemployed they couldn't take care of their little son. I tried to stay in contact with them, just in case your father would change his mind master Zakuro. He never did and when the boy had been a year old, Lady Kaori told me she had to give her son Azuma away." the old man finished his explanations and took another sip of his tea. His voice had gotten something sad and he looked like he'd blame himself for what have happened.

Azuma had frozen, his hands around the cup of tea were shaking badly but he didn't want to remove them from the cup. "Y-You think… I am said son?" he asked carefully, staring from his cup to Tanaka.

The old man looked at Azuma with a soft smile on his lips. "I do not only think you are… I can see it. You have your fathers face and the eyes of Lady Kaori." the servant replied with a sigh "If you think you might want to meet your parents, I will try and see if they want a meeting as well. And if possible I'd want them to visit the manor, master Zakuro. You haven't met your aunt Lady Kaori yet as well."

Zakuro who seemed like it didn't really bother him at all nodded slightly. There was no reason to refuse Tanaka's request. "It's never wrong to know your past. The past is what forms us into the ones we are now."

"So that makes… us cousins, right?" Azuma asked, looking from Tanaka to Zakuro and then back "But yes I… I want to meet my mother, if she wants to meet me as well. I… always wondered why I ended up in an orphanage."

The old man nodded once more. "Then I will try my best to arrange a meeting. I hope they can manage to get some spare time soon."


	11. A family meeting

**A family meeting**

Azuma had spent almost a week at his cousin's manor, most of the time walking around in the garden and thinking about what was laying ahead. He needed to meet his parents, though he shouldn't forget he still had to find his Gisei.

His cousin already had his Gisei though they were still free without being bound to any faction. Azuma wondered if and which faction they would join. The Sentouki was polite so he let the unit alone most of the time, he only ate lunch or dinner with them. He was glad that Zakuro had found such a nice Gisei, though that guy was younger than Azuma. Did that mean his Gisei could be a lot older or younger?

 _Ah… just where are you hiding? And who am I?_

It knocked on the door to the room with the glass front, Azuma had been sitting there for a few hours already. "Young master Azuma, I hope you are ready? They should arrive soon now." the friendly voice of Tanaka filled the silence that had surrounded the young man. Looking back over his shoulder he nodded slightly.

"As ready as someone can be… if he has to meet his parents after so many years, Tanaka-san." he replied and tried to give the servant a smile.

"Ah don't worry young master, I am sure that everything will turn out well." Tanaka tried to reassure him, though he suddenly asked "Are you going to stay with us for longer or will you return to the Academy?"

Azuma didn't really think about it much, the Academy was his home for so many years and the place where he belonged to. "I will go back, Tanaka-san. Though I'm sure I'll be able to visit the manor from time to time. It's really a nice home my cousin has and… I like it here a lot, but the Academy is my home. And I'm sure the one I'm looking for is there somewhere."

Tanaka just nodded with an understanding smile, before he left the young Sentouki alone again. After that it didn't take long until the sound of the manor's bell filled the air. It was time. Zakuro had left the manor with his Gisei early in the morning, they had some plans for the day so it would only be the servants, Azuma and his parents.

Azuma sat at the table when the door got opened again, he could hear only one pair of feet entering the room before the door got closed again. He waited until he could see some legs at the other side of the table before he looked up. A quiet gasp escaping his throat when he looked into red eyes, the edgy face of a man was framed by dark brown hair.

"Oh my… you have grown a lot since I saw you the last time, Azuma. Can you ever forgive us for giving you away?" the man asked, slowly walking around the table to stand at Azuma's side "We wanted to be together but your uncle rejected our requests again and again. So we decided to be together without telling anyone… when we noticed your mother was pregnant, I was happy but when your uncle found out… I guess you already know what happened. I can't tell you how much we regretted what we did back then… but we had no other choice. I'm so sorry…"

' _So he is my father? Do I look a lot like him?_ ' Azuma asked himself, listening to the man's words with an expressionless glare. So many unspoken questions though crossed his mind, there was just one he wanted to ask. "Where is my mother?"

"She went to her old room first, wanting to give us some time alone… I'm not able to stay here for long, my job is waiting for me. Though I hope we will be able to meet again?" Ryoichi Takagi asked, hoping his son would agree. Azuma though just shrugged, the only one he really wanted to talk about was his mother. The woman that should know, who he really was.

"I see… well I have to leave already, I'm sorry Azuma. I'll tell Tanaka-san that you're ready to meet your mother." the older Takagi said and left, while Azuma stared out of the window watching his father in it. How did he think Azuma would react? Jump up and hug him as if they just came home after a long trip? They had abandoned him when he had been a few weeks or months old and never tried to get into contact with him after that.

It took a few minutes before the door got opened again, Azuma watching everything in the window. This time though he got up and turned towards the visitor. The woman he looked at still looked somewhat attractive, her golden eyes shimmering in the sunlight and her black hair reached down to her shoulders. She smiled, though that smile was a mixture of sadness and happiness at the same time.

Without being able to change any words, she suddenly cried. Azuma didn't know what to say to calm her down so he decided to hug her. Softly he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her against his chest. She wasn't that tall and her forehead rested against his muscular chest. "Please don't cry…" he mumbled, hoping that she would stop.

Arms wrapped around his waist, she held him tight and Azuma didn't know why but he felt comfortable with it. "My… you've grown even taller than your father and you look so good. I'm… happy that we can meet, Azuma. I tried to find you but wasn't able to… when I tracked down the orphanage you had been at… you weren't there anymore. I wanted to try to get you back but… you had disappeared and they didn't tell me where you went." she said, still sobbing. Azuma liked her soft voice a lot and he even had to smile lightly.

' _I should have known that she wouldn't abandon me just like that… but still, I was alone until now. I'm not mad at her but… after all those years I can hold her in my arms, still I don't know anything about my true self. What is my true name?_ ' Azuma sighed quietly, looking down at her with a calm look in his eyes. "Mother… I'm not mad at you, though I always thought about why you left me behind. I thought you didn't like me, after all I'm not like a normal child…"

"I know what you mean, but no… I loved you, Azuma. You were my cute little baby son and without those problems we had back then, you would have grown up at our side. I knew you were like your uncle and like your cousin… but I didn't mind that at all, you were my son after all." Kaori Uehara replied, gently placing a hand at his cheek "When I decided it would be the best for you to give you to an orphanage… I cried for months and wasn't able to think clearly. If I'd have to choose again… I wouldn't give you away."

"I appreciate that, mother. My entire life I had asked myself why I had no mommy and no daddy… then my powers woke up and I thought you had disliked me because of it. Now I know better and I'm grateful that I was able to meet you. But my life belongs to someone else and I have to find him or her. Do you… know my true name?" Azuma asked, though he didn't expect she would. That would have been way too good if his mother really would know his name, after all no one else had been able to tell him what his true name was.

Kaori frowned slightly, thinking about it. "I had seen a marking on your left forearm, right here…" she said, softly brushing over the mentioned spot on the inside of his left forearm with her fingertips "But you had been so small and so was that marking… it disappeared two days after you had been born and I hadn't been able to read it back then. I guess that was your true name but… I'm sorry, I don't know it."

Azuma sighed quietly. "I see… though it's good to know where it'll appear." he replied, closing his eyes for a few moments.

 _Where are you… and what is our name? I want to meet you…_

"You will go back to that Academy, am I right?" Kaori asked suddenly. Azuma frowned, being lost in thoughts he needed a bit to realize what she had asked.

"Yes… it was my home for around ten years now. And I still need to find out who I am… and who the one is I was born for. Though I guess we can stay in contact from now on. I'll even try to visit Zakuro-kun from time to time. He's a nice guy and his Gisei is a nice boy as well. You really should try to meet them as well, mother." Azuma said and gave her a warm smile. He just had to, it felt right and no matter what had happened in the past – she was his mother, the only one he'd ever have.


End file.
